guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Trade Contract
Scorched Earth is a Prophecies quest -- I think this is a mistake. -- Dfscott 17:31, 20 November 2006 (CST) :It's linked in other articles as Scorched Earth (Nightfall) but the page hasn't been created yet. - [[User:Bexor|'BeXoR']] 17:50, 20 November 2006 (CST) Repeatable? Are any quests that give Trade Contracts known to be repeatable? Arshay Duskbrow 00:24, 21 November 2006 (CST) :Not that I'm aware of. However, I'm doing them all right now (for gems, ofc)and will report back.--Dfscott 13:24, 21 November 2006 (CST) ::I have done all the quests listed and none of them were repeatable. =( Dfscott 14:34, 28 November 2006 (CST) :::Not surprising, but... -_- It would've been nice if they'd included one ultra-difficult quest you could repeat, like Duel of the Houses. Arshay Duskbrow 15:53, 28 November 2006 (CST) ::::Considering that Anet will soon enough make it so those who didn't know about the Sunspear Promotion Title cap to get the max rank, maybe you will see you rdream come true in a futue update. Maybe not soon though: Xmas is round the corner. Eggnog first, then Trade Contracts. --Carnival King 09:55, 18 December 2006 (CST) Not enough quests -_- 27 trade contracts from quests, 7 into that is about 3.8. 24 jewels required for a full armor set. That means one set of armor requires 6.3 characters to complete all quests. Xeon 09:30, 16 December 2006 (CST) :Is the list complete now? I think they're assuming you'll find other ways to get them. Prestige armors aren't designed to be attained that easily. :P - [[User:Bexor|'BeXoR']] 10:48, 16 December 2006 (CST) ::Not enough from quests, but expert salvaging of some daggers & other items in Vabbi may speed things up a smidge. (I got a ruby from Ruby Handled Daggers.) Craw 11:06, 16 December 2006 (CST) :::From what i have heard, the salvage rate is really low. Xeon 20:19, 16 December 2006 (CST) ::::Still, Ruby Daggers seem to me to be like Raven Staffs were in Shiverpeaks: they drop so often it's a shock Vabbians don't use them as coin. If you're questing for the trade contracts, you're almost guaranteed to get a full inventory of Ruby Daggers by the time you're done. Craw 09:35, 18 December 2006 (CST) :::::Also, may I recommend using a Measure for Measure on them to increase your chances ;) -- Alperuzi 05:27, 24 January 2007 (CST) ::::::I'm collecting for vabbian armour right now, and in the first evening I've managed to acquire 11 of the 16 rubies required (Rubies being about twice the price of sapphires), just by trading with the players in the bazaar; buying rubies and sapphires directly from players and by buying trade contracts at a reasonable price. So, while it sounds like a daunting task, with some cash in your purse it's not so hard to acquie and cheaper than you'd initially think - in total I estimate the costs won't be much higher than any other elite armour. Which it is afterall, an elite armoue --85.62.18.3 19:44, 28 June 2007 (CDT) I can confirm the list is not complete : I have not done "Gift of the Djinn" yet, and I have 30 Trade Contracts. I never bought any from another player either. Scrap that last remark... I got mixed up with 2 characters... It's been out almost a year. If there were others, they would have been added. I'm removing the "and possibly others" link.--Blackdog 18:10, 20 October 2007 (UTC) calculating how many trade contracts you need for vabbi armor assuming that you want the vabbian armor other than the paragon armor (which is 4 gems short). You need 16 sapphires and 16 rubies for vabbian armor. That would equal 224 trade contracts. Now, assume you have prophecies, factions, and nightfall together, which you have 8 characters to play and assume you complete the quests (which two of them are in master difficulty), which gives you 27 trade contracts. Multiply by 8, you get 216 trade contracts, which leaves you 8 contracts short. Divide that by 7, you can get up to 30 sapphire and rubies (not rounding to the next whole number) which may only be enough for 4/5 parts of the vabbian armor. So you would need about 9 characters in your account to have a vabbian armor set for ONE character if you just use trade contracts to get rubies and sapphires (meaning, you would need to have all the campaigns MERGED and need to buy one character slot from ANet store, unless if you are willing to delete one character and create another). I'll also mention this in the vabbian armor talk page as well.--Dark Paladin X 15:50, 9 December 2007 (UTC) Checklist If anyone is interested, I spent a couple hours the other day compiling a checklist for my user page, to record when I complete a trade contract quest, so I can keep track of them for my characters. Anyone is welcome to make use of it. User:Isk8/Trade Contracts (I created it for all 10 character professions. Did strikethrough on the character names that have completed quests thus far.) Isk8 14:24, 22 December 2007 (UTC) Easiest? Any advice on which of these are easiest? (Say, for us who are not going to cmplete all of them? I complete the secondary trade contract quests just to compact my storage(to get multiples of 7 contracts that can be traded for rubies that take up no square in the chest).--War Pig5 04:05, 7 March 2008 (UTC)